Morning Conversation
by DarkInuyashaangel101
Summary: It all started with Shuichi asking Yuki a question. Hilarity and fluff ensues. Strictly crack dialouge fics. YukiXShu. Rated T for Yuki's bad mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

A/n: My first Gravitation fic!! I'm so happy! This is strictly a crack dialogue fic. This fic was inspired by and dedicated to **NariNari**. Hope you guys like it!

**Morning Conversation**

**by: DarkInuyashaangel101**

"Ne, Yuki…?"

"Nugh…?"

"I was wondering…"

"Shu, do we have to do this now? It's too early for your idiotic questions."

"But, Yuki! It's important!"

"What is it, then, brat?"

"If you were an animal, Yuki, which one would you be?"

"…"

"Yuki…?"

"You woke me up…at six o'clock in the fucking morning…to ask me _that_?!"

"But, Yuki!! I was wondering all week and I really wanted to know!! Me and Hiro decided which animal we would be, but I couldn't figure out one for you!!"

"Shuichi, I love you, I really do. But if you keep doing this to me, you're sleeping on the couch."

"…"

"Shu…"

"…-sniff-…"

"Aw, brat, come on! Don't start with the waterworks…"

"But Yukiiii! All I wanted was to know what animal you would be!"

"Look, if you promise to stop whining and leave me alone, I'll think about it, okay?"

"Oh, Yuki!!"

"Ow! Brat, get off me!"

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!! I love you, thank you!!"

"Nugh….get off…You're getting snot all over me…"

"Okay, Yuki, sorry, sorry…"

"-sigh-…. I said I would think about it, we go back to sleep now please?"

"But…but, Yuki, I'm not tired anymore…"

"…Fine, leave then…"

"…You…you want me to leave, Yukiii?!"

"Gah, stop that! If you're not tired, then, yes!"

"But…but…Yukiii, I wanted to snuggle with you!"

"…"

"Yuki…?"

"Say that word one more time and you're outta the house."

"Yukiiii! Why do you have to be so mean to meee?"

"Shu, would you stop?! You're going to crush my lungs…"

"Sorry, sorry! I promise I won't do it anymore, but could we please snuggle? Please, please, Yuki! I'm cold…"

"…-long sigh-... Fine…now shut up…"

"Okay, Yuki…I love you!"

"Nugh…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Shu…"

"Yes, Yuki?!"

"…Forget it…"

"No, no, tell me! Please, Yuki?"

"Fine…what animal were you?"

"Wha…?! Yuki, Yuki, you really wanna know?!"

"Nugh…."

"Oh, Yuki! I'm a squirrel!"

"…A squirrel…? Why a squirrel…?"

"Well, because! Squirrels are very hyper and annoying and stupid and they chatter way too much. Just like me, ne, Yuki?"

"…"

"Y-yuki?!"

"…"

"Are you--?! Oh!! You are!! You're laughing! Yuki's laughing!!"

"D-damn right I'm laughing! That's the f-funniest thing I've ever heard! You're right, you're exactly like a squirrel."

"Yukiii! I can't believe you're laughing! Oh, I'm so happyyyy!!"

"Ah! Ow, get the hell off!"

"Yukiii, why did you stop laughing?!"

"Because you just freaking tackled me!"

"Oh, Yuki, I can't help it!! I'm just so happy! It's been forever since I've heard you're laugh!"

"…hmph…"

"Yuki, Yuki, do it again!"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No! Look, do you want me to think about which animal I would be, or not? 'Cause it doesn't seem like it to me since you keep whining."

"I'm sorry, Yuki! I'll be quiet!"

"Thank the gods…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Shu…if…"

"…Yuki?"

"I-if you're a squirrel…I-…I-I'm a squirrel…"

"W-what, Yuki? What did you say?!"

"You heard me…Squirrels don't-…don't really get along with other animals, s-so if you have to be a squirrel, I…I-I might as well be one…You know…to keep an eye out for you…"

"Oh, Yuki!! That's so sweet! Yukiiii!! I love you so much!!"

"I know, brat. Now shut up and let me kiss you."

--

A/n: Well, what did you think? Did it suck? Flame me, I don't care. I at least liked it. It's not my best work, but I think it turned out alright.

Please review! Reviews make me happy and inspire me to write more!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

A/n: I don't believe it. Another chapter. I must be insane! Anyway, this is kind of a sequel to the first one, but not really. It's DEFINITELY not as good or funny as the first one, but I tried. Please, no flames!

Oh yeah, almost forgot. The first chapter was with Yuki and Shuichi being together for five years, so it kind of made sense that Yuki was more relaxed and slightly loving than when they first met. Sorry I left it out. I think I meant for this chapter, though, to be only about two years or so of them dating.

Pairing: YukiXShu

Warnings: contains yaoi. Don't like, don't read.

Dedicated to: all my wonderful readers and reviewers!

**Morning Conversation, Part 2**

**by: DarkInuyashaangel **

"Yukiiiii!"

"What, brat?"

"-pout- Do you have to call me a brat?!"

"Yes."

"Yuki!!"

"Fine, I won't call you a brat…happy?"

"Yes!!!"

"Idiot."

"Yukiiiiii!!!"

"Gah, shut up! What do you want? There has to be some reason you came barging into my office…again."

"Oh, yeah! Yuki, can I have one of your diet waters?"

"My…what?"

"Your diet water!"

"My…diet…water."

"Yes, yes, are you going deaf, Yuki?!"

"No, but I think my brain might be shrinking because of you."

"Yukiiiiii!! Why do you have to be so mean?!! I didn't do anything wrong!!"

"Shuichi, there is no such thing as diet water! Water can't be diet, you moron!"

"What?! Of course there's diet water!"

"No, there isn't!"

"Is to!!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"Fine, I'll show you then!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I got it!"

"…Shuichi, this isn't diet water."

"It is to! Is says right here, "Now enhanced with vitamins and minerals""

"…"

"Yuki, why did you put your head in your hands?"

"…"

"Yukiii, answer me!!"

"Shuichi! Water can't be diet! Look, answer me this. Is there such thing as a bad water?"

"Well, yeah, like dirty water!"

"Not like that, moron. I meant water with calories, sugar, and caffeine?"

"Well…no…"

"Then how the hell could there be such thing as a diet water?"

"The one with vitamins and minerals!"

"Gah! That's it, out!"

"But Yukiiii! Noooo!! Okay, okay, there's no such thing as diet water!!"

"Out!"

"Yukiii!! Put me down!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I believe you, no diet water, no diet water!"

"Shut up!"

"I will, I will, just put me dow-oomph!"

"Don't you dare bother me in the office again today, or so help me, you're out of the apartment!"

"Yuki…-sniffle- I'm sorry…I believe you, I promise. No diet water. Please don't kick me out!"

"Gah, don't cry, stop it! You know I hate it when you cry!"

"I'm s-sorry, I c-can't help it. Please, please, don't kick me out, Yuki. I love you!"

"…"

"Yuki…?"

"Yeah, okay. -sigh- Sorry."

"W-what?"

"I overreacted. I won't kick you out. -softly- I wouldn't be able to anyway…"

"Oh, Yuki! I love you!!!"

"Ah! Stop it! Just because you can stay doesn't mean you have permission to attack me!"

"Love you, love you, love you, Yuki!"

"All right, all right, get off me now, you damn brat!"

"Sorry, sorry. I love you!"

"Geez. Can I go back to work now?"

"Yeah. Just gimme a kiss first!"

"…"

"Please?!"

"-sigh- Fine, come here."

"Yu-mmph!…Mmm…"

"…"

"You...you don't have to get back to work now, do you?"

"…"

"Yu-?! Ah! Ohhhh. Yukiiii."

"-smirk-"

"D-do you forgive me for the water t-thing-nggh! I'm s-sorry I'm such a squirrel-ah!"

"Stop, ngh, talking!"

"O-okay. Yuki?"

"What?!"

"You never told me if I could have that water."

--

A/n: So, yeah, what did you think? Please let me know in a review! Reviews make me happy and keep me writing!

So, I have a prompt and have already started writing another chapter. Should I…finish it?

Also, if there are any prompts you would like me to attempt to make a decent chapter out of, please feel free to contact me!


End file.
